Timeline
In the most advanced form of the Lyrian Calender, each day is 24 hours, and each year is 365 days long, except a leap year, which has an extra day and happens every four years. Each Era lasts 299 years, with the 300th year being the first year of the next era. Era's are named due to colossal events that happen at the time. Each era is marked by the passing of the comet Reylas. However, originally, the Lyrian's recorded time in a calendar called the Lyrian Reckoning. It began when the city of Lyria was founded. Dates are given in Lyrian Reckoning and in the later Era system. Kudes Era ~ Unknown *Creation of Atheryin is finished, mortal humanoids begin to thrive on the continent. ~ Circa Kudes 1032/1 LR *Founding of the small states collectively known as Lyria on the fertile southern coast of the Lyrian Peninsula. *Lyrian Reckoning Calendar begins. *The cosmological anomoly, Mundutant, crashes into Northern Atheryin after a Kutai ritual provokes its appearance. ~ Circa Kudes 307/725 LR *Unification of all the independent city states of Lyria. Dawn Era ~ Dawn 1-299/1032-1332 LR *First historic records are officially recorded. Most records written are in Lyrian libraries, and some are stored as memories. ~ Dawn 156/1187 LR *A large archive of all forms of knowledge is found inside the remains of Mundutant. The inhabitants within are found constantly chronicling events that happen within the universe. The monks' insight is of unknown power; because of some ability, they have forsight into all aspects of the universe. Visitors to the archive claim that an immense, beyond-godly power has dictation over the library. These ideas are often dismissed, as people returning from the archive are usually insane. Growth Era Zenith Era Autumn Era (AE1-299/1932-2205 LR) ~ Autumn 273/2205 LR *Downfall of the Lyrian Empire, when the Nokana forces invade the capital city of Juruna. *End of the Lyrian Reckoning Calendar. ~ Autumn 275 *Establishment of the Nokana Holy Empire. Lords Era ~ Lords 259 *The invasion of Atheryin, carried out by the demon god Kutaru, begins. The Red Era ~ Red 10 *254th Day - Jarvah forces invade the Dramer homeland of Dram . ~ Red 11 *101st Day - The Red War ends with the emergence of Dragon Warrior Rekkan Remor. ~ Red 21 *201st Day - The Jarvah Civil War begins. ~ Red 27 *52nd Day - The Jarvah Civil War ends. ~ Red 70 *16th Day - The Duke's War begins with Cikaila Tama I removing tax on the rich. *141st Day - The Duke's War ends with the extermination of Jarvah and Mhenuur in the Nokana Empire. *153rd Day - The Nokanian Invasion of the Kvurian Isles begins. The conspiracy engineered by the Dagai Council is further promoted, and this leads to the full goal of Jarvah and Mhenuur extermination and domination. As a way to boost economics even more, the Nokana attempt to sieze Rekkan as well. ~ Red 76 *The Nokanian Invasion ends. The Kvurian Isles are then annexed as territories in the Empire, and the military begins colonization by force. *The new Dramer homeland of Rekkan joins the Nokana Empire voluntarily as a canton. ~ Red 120 *The Kvurian Revolution begins. ~ Red 139 *After a lengthy war against Kvurian rebel groups, the Nokana Empire grants the Kvurian Isles its independence. Brave Era Name not confirmed. Enlightened Era Enlightened 4-The Second Templar Order is formed by Quinn Temlur, a Dramer knight from the previous order. Enlightened 260-The Cerise Cabal makes itself known to the world. Cardinal Era Name not confirmed.